In the field of Directory Assistance, typical land line listings are widely available for call completion between a calling party and a requested listing. However, in the field of wireless listings, due to privacy concerns, wireless contact information, such as wireless/cellular numbers, are not freely distributed to directory assistance systems. This privacy concern is of particular concern because of the current fee/billing structures where cellular/wireless users are charged for airtime regardless of whether they initiate or receive the call.
This leaves a large gap in the ability of directory assistance systems to connect callers with potential desired parties/listings, especially in view of the growing number and preference to use wireless numbers as a primary contact information.